


First Shaky Steps

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray looked terribly young and vulnerable and Fraser cursed himself for being such a clumsy idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Shaky Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fillionaire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fillionaire).



> Written anonymously for Fillionaire on Valentine's Day 2008

Fraser found him at the park, sitting on a swing, feet dragging absurdly through the dirt. He looked terribly young and vulnerable and Fraser cursed himself for being such a clumsy idiot. In spite of Ray's outer bravado, inside he was still uncertain and confused as they took these first shaky steps into this new aspect of their relationship.

He sat down on the patch of grass next to the swing, watching with careful eyes as Ray scuffed at the dirt, drawing lines and erasing them again with a sneakered foot.

"I'm sorry, Ray. I understand completely if you want me to move out." He watched as Ray fiddled with the zipper on his jacket before looking up.

"Nah," Ray said with a small, sad smile. "It's just going to take some time for both of us to get used to this." He sighed and reached out, the tension in him easing away as Fraser joined their hands together and brought them to his lips. "I love you."

"And I you, Ray."

-fin-


End file.
